thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Greta Maverick
Name: Greta Maverick District: Six Gender: Female Age: 13 Personality: Greta is a rebellious girl. Since she has been born too a family of rebel's. She has been following her mom's and dad's foot steps. Greta is a nice girl she will be nice too anyone but when she is in the games she will not be nice expect her ally's. When Greta is at school she gets picked on because of everyone thought her idea`s were stupid and retarded and that make`s her into a stubborn girl because she has not friends because she is in a private school where people were brought up too be careers if you did very well you got too the career school of your course but sadly for Greta she is a smart student but each year she rejected the offer too be a rebel like her mother and father. She is not afriad of anything and she wouldnt give a fuck in two years, shes bad ass but later in her life she gets more insane. Appearance: Greta is pretty. Greta has short beautiul gold hair that she always puts on a golden ribbon in her hair she also has a bit of black highlights in her hair.The color of Gretas eyes is ocean blue like the waves. Girls are jealous of Greta but yet Greta does not give a shit. Greta has small eyebrows, a cute smile and a small body build. Weapons: Greta's weapon is a meat hook with a chain attached. Greta can wield up the meat hook and then boom there suck too the meathook and Greta's second choice of weapon is a Golok its a different type of machete too kill people but machete's is what Greta's is best at even thought she is amazing with alot of weapons. Backstory: Greta was born too the family of rebels. The Maverick's hate the hunger games and panem more then anyone. They even made a website called stopthehungergames.com. Which is a pention that has about three million signatures on that website and if peacekeeper saw that website Greta's parents would be exucted and Greta would be in jail until she is twelve so she could be the hunger games. Now lets stop talking about her parents and start talking about Greta. So Greta was born in district six and she had a very hard life because even thought her parents were rebels they placed Greta in a career training school which means in district six that if you do well you get too move too district one,two or four in one of the best career academy's. When Greta's at school she always gets bullied by the mean girls they would call her smartass and katpiss because Greta reminds them of katniss everdeen. Greta never cares what people think.At home Greta's live at home is always event full because her twin brother and sister would fight. Greda and Rita never got along with Greta because they wanted too be career's in training like Greta but they hate it how Greta has great chance too be a career but she rejects going too a career school. Even as a toddler she always wanted too be like katniss everdeen. Greta had no weaknesses it seemed until she befriended a popular girl. Her name was Tonya she was only pretending too be Greta's friend because she wanted too know Greta's secert and get her killed. When Greta was in her room she heard her parents fighting in the living room, "YOU SLUT I NEVER WANTED TOO BE A REBEL" yelled her dad. When those words went in Greta's ears she was upset. Greta did not care for the rebel thing anymore. So she decided too tell Tonya her only friend and when she told her Tonya told everybody her secert. So everyone at school stayed away from her more then ever even the teachers gave Greta automatic F's. When Greta heard that Tonya told her secert she pissed off she promised herself too break in Tonya's house and kill her in her sleep. After Greta walked back home she saw that her own family was dead. There was blood and guts everywhere when Greta was trying too around too find her brother and sister there was a note. The note said "It's your god damn fault..... Greta" after Greta read the note she broke down. She wanted too kill Tonya she did not care about being forced too join the hunger games. At dawn Greta went too Tonya's house. It was hard too get too the window but she was a good climber it only took her ten minutes too get in. When Greta was in Tonya's room she grabbed her knife and drawed too start a dick on Tonya's chest with a knife. Tonya letted out a bloodcurling scream luckly for Greta Tonya was homealone. Greta kept on tourting Tonya for hours when Greta got bored she got out a drill and drilled Tonya too death. A day after it was reaping day Greta only had 10 ballets and then she had nine. Greta was exicted too kill people like Tonya. Greta knows alot of ways too die and she will work hard too make sure that the career's are scared of her. Strengths: Greta's main strenght is her intelligants, Greta has alot of intelligants she knows different ways too fight and too kill people.Greta's second strenght is that she is an awesome climber she has been exceling in her climbing classes and her final strenght is a fast runner. Weaknesses: Greta's main weakness is that she is insane for allys she could have a mentel break down in the middle of the games.Greta's second weakness is that she is a bad swimmer she can barely float in her bath tub and Greta's third weakness is surviving by herself she needs atleast one ally. Fears: Nothing Interview Angle: She will take about rebeling and Tonya. Bloodbath Strategy: She will run and try too be the first at cornucopia if she doesnt she will just a Golok and a backpack and leave. Game Strategy: She will kill and stay away from the bigger tributes. Alliance: One person. Token: A mocking jay pin that she brought from the auction. Category:District 6 Category:13 year olds Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:XxXMidget In a BikiniXxX's Tributes Category:Reaped